


Faire L'amour

by slowitdownbaby



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, PWP, Smut, girl!kyungsoo, taemin's new video gave me a lot of feels okay????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowitdownbaby/pseuds/slowitdownbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Taemin has a knack for finding things he likes and Kyungsoo just so happens to stand out</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faire L'amour

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to "Drip Drop" on repeat.

 

Taemin has a knack for finding things he likes and Kyungsoo just happens to stand out; the convenience store is in it’s usual form; bright and cold and mostly empty but there's something different enough about _her_ to catch his eye, pique his interest.

  
(If he had a type, she would probably fit it; inky black hair cut at an angle that barely brushes her bare shoulders, large doe eyes and a mouth that's plain fucking distracting when she catches her bottom lip, slathered with some lipgloss the color of bubblegum, between her teeth.

 

She's pretty in a simple way and that's well and good, but what Taemin really likes is the way her eyes flit over him and then stay, a carton of Marlboro lights is pinched between her fingers and she's motionless, her body is at ease, but her gaze dances all over him.

 

When he returns it, her mouth curls into a mischievous smile.)

Sometime later she finally approaches, loose change clinking against each other in the pocket of her denim skirt and she has to lean close, too close, for him to hear what she says - "You've been staring."

 

She rasps it against the shell of his ear and Taemin tilts his head downwards, matches the difference in their height and smirks against the skein of hair that falls against the side of her face.

  
"So have you."

  
So, she aims for coy and pretends she doesn't know what he’s talking about and Taemin doesn't mind playing along. He nods his head towards the door, towards an out, and when he sidesteps the person standing beside him, her hand closes around his.

 

She follows.

  
She tells him her name is Kyungsoo, and Taemin concurs that she’s the brightest thing he’s seen all night.

 

  
In the car, on the way back to his apartment, Taemin rests his hand against the curve of the top of her thigh and then slides it inwards slowly, fingers falling into the space where her legs part and with the thin fabric of her panties pushed to the side, he finds her already slick and too warm.

  
"Looking forward to something, then?" He muses softly, content with the reaction he elicits by grazing her clit. He's already smug and she narrows her eyes in turn, shudders slightly when he pulls his hand away and smooths them hem of her dress down.

 

Kyungsoo catches his wrist before he can pull away completely, the pads of her fingers rough against the place where his pulse ticks away and her light pink lips part slowly, eyes trained on him again, and before he has the chance to draw in another breath, she has lifted his hand to her mouth and wrapped her tongue around the two fingers he pushed against her moments ago.

  
When he makes a small sound in the back of his throat, she raises an eyebrow and pulls her mouth off of his fingers with a wet _pop_ that makes him ache; her eyes drift down to his lap, over the length of the hardness straining against the front of his jeans and she makes a pained face but looks pleased about it.

  
"Makes two of us, I suppose, " She sighs, her voice all air and weightlessness, controlled and quiet, and Taemin decides that he won't be content until he makes her scream.  
  
  
  
They barely make it into the bedroom.

  
Kyungsoo has already pushed his jacket off of his shoulders by the time the door is closed and stumbles out of her shoes soon after, stands a good foot shorter than him once the heels are gone and this means that when he kisses her, Taemin closes his fingers around her jaw and lifts her head up towards him, his mouth demanding and insistent against hers and there is a clattering when the two of them run into the wall near the doorway, a framed picture knocked lose by a hand seeking leverage.

 

Soon, she's pulling at the hem on her own skirt, tugging it down past her thighs and he lends some assist moments later, crowds her back against the wall and yanks it forcefully until it’s down her legs; his lips cover neck in the meantime, bruising hard kisses across her collarbones and he stops at the hollow of her throat, detaches his mouth from her skin just long enough to angle a palm against her shoulder and push her flush against the wall.

 

She gasps slightly, air catching in her throat, when he pulls her body closer to his, slides himself to her just close enough to work one of his legs between hers. The contact is enough for a moment, her hips rolling against the pressure of his thigh between her own and the sound she makes is jagged, rough - she works her own hands under his shirt and pulls it over his head, blunt fingernails biting against the expanse of his shoulders.

"More." Kyungsoo says suddenly, her weight still heavy against his leg with the motion of her hips and this is when he laughs, tips her head back with one finger under her chin and he bites at her throat playfully.

"Don't get greedy," He encourages genially, trails his fingers up and down her arm until he catches her hand and presses it back against the wall, holds her there. "I'm wanna hear you beg for it - " A pause before his tongue swipes against the pulse point on the side of her neck. "I'm going to make you fucking beg."

He feels her laugh before he actually hears her, feels the vibration of it in her throat before his ears catch the sound and with it, she grinds her hips down harder.

 

"Promise?"

  
Taemin only groans in response, a low sound that makes her skin prickle, before he twists her arm in his hand and drops his leg, lets her take a slow ambling stumble at the sudden loss of contact and he pulls her away from the wall only to push her against something else nearby, a desk a few steps away. Her back is to him now, one of his hands pushing hard at the space between her shoulder blades and the edge of the table cuts into her hipbones with a sharp jut.

 

It seems fair enough punishment that she pushes her ass back against the hard line of his cock and she turns her head, looks over her shoulder to admire her work and Taemin lets his full weight fall across her back when he leans forward and grabs a fistful of her hair in his hands.

 

The sound she makes when he pulls is a sharp wince but she doesn't reach to stop him, presses her hands flat against the desk in front of her instead, and he takes this as a cue to pull again; this time, she honest-to-God _moans_ , a cry that manages to sound pained and pleased at the same time.

 

(He releases the grip on her hair for a moment, just long enough to finish tugging her skirt down the rest of her legs and hook his fingers into the waist band of her panties, tugging at them until they fall; her head lolls forward during this time but he soon resumes the same tight hold on her hair, bares her throat again and Taemin pulls until she is arched close enough that he can mouth at the side of her neck.)

 

His free hand is moving along the swell of her hip and between her body and the table; his fingers find her again, and by this time she's so wet that he can smear the slickness down the insides of her thighs. He explores the heat at the apex of her legs for only a moment before his hand moves back, palm smooth over the swell of her ass and the first small slap that he lands there makes her cry out immediately.

"Fuck me already - " She says crossly, voice rough and low and thick with need.

  
"Say _please_. " He sighs almost casually, and he pulls his hand back, slaps her ass again in the same place, a red streak left in the wake. There is only so much that she can take before she begins to squirm helplessly beneath him, seeking any source of pressure she can find and he offers an assist, brushes his fingers against her clit and then puts two of them inside of her, moves them in tandem with his thumb against her clit until he begins to feel her muscles pulling at him, a sure sign she's going to come.

 

He does this more than once, brings her to the edge two, three, four times and refuses to push any further each instance, lets her get to the precipice but not over it and somewhere near the fifth time, Kyungsoo begins to shudder with the sheer intensity of being so close and the words are spilling out before she realizes she's not just thinking them anymore, her voice breaking around different pleas; _I need to come, I need it, I need, please, please, please let me_.

"Good girl," He admonishes, makes quick work of unbuckling his belt and shoving his jeans and boxers off of his hips, and he makes one last final grab at her hips to move them where he wants, the head of his cock brushing teasingly against her before he pushes in, buries himself inside the heat of her. "All you had to do was ask."

The first few thrusts of his hips send her palms skittering across the top of the desk, her eyes squeezed shut. Only a moment passes before he leans over, locks the weight of his hands over her own, his body bracketing hers and he holds her there, holds her exactly where he wants her with his mouth on her shoulder, a mix of kisses and quiet encouragements

 

( _Come on, come on, good, good, feels so fucking good_ ) spilling across her skin. She works in her own demand somewhere in there _(harder_ , her breathing ragged and strained, _harder)_ and he obliges, pushes his hips against hers more roughly, more readily, and her whole body is jarred with the movement of him slamming into her, over and over again. _  
_

  
She comes loudly, unexpectedly, her knuckles flushed white underneath his when she finally lets go, the sound that comes out of her on the verge of being a sob; he comes not long after, inside of her, hard and messy, his hips stuttering against hers for only a moment longer before stopping and by the end of it, she aches. They stay bent over the desk for some time, both trying to catch their breath and gingerly, Taemin reaches up, picks the weight of her damp hair up from her back and throws it over her shoulder, presses a sloppy kiss against the top of her spine and she exhales long and slow.

 

Another second passes; she is the first to speak. _  
_

 

"Round two?" She inquires, voice lilting up over her the top of her shoulder and she feels his mouth curve into a grin against her skin.

 

  
  
"If you think you can keep up."

 

 


End file.
